Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film
Der SpongeBob Schwammkopf Film ist der erste Zeichentrick-Kinofilm zu der Trickserie SpongeBob Schwammkopf. Der Film entstand 2004 unter der Regie von Stephen Hillenburg. Handlung Es gibt zwei Rahmenhandlungen: SpongeBob erwartet die Beförderung zum Manager der Krossen Krabbe 2, einer Filiale von Mr. Krabs' Restaurant. Zu seiner Enttäuschung wird jedoch nicht er befördert, sondern sein Kollege Thaddäus Tentakel. SpongeBob sei zu kindisch und habe zu wenig Verantwortungsbewusstsein, lautet die Begründung seines Chefs. Das stürzt SpongeBob in eine Krise, so dass die Reise auch zu einer Bewährungsprobe wird. Zweite Rahmenhandlung ist – wie in mehreren Episoden der Serie – ein Versuch des rührigen, bösen, aber mikroskopisch kleinen Schurken Plankton, die Weltherrschaft zu erringen, indem er die Krone von Neptun, dem Herrscher der Meere, stiehlt und den Diebstahl SpongeBobs Chef, Mr. Krabs, in die Schuhe schiebt. Neptun behält Mr. Krabs als Pfand ein, indem er ihn einfriert, bis SpongeBob und sein Freund Patrick die Krone innerhalb von 6 Tagen wiederbeschafft hat. Währenddessen stiehlt Plankton das geheime Rezept der Krabbenburger, die er dann bei sich im Laden verkauft, dazu kostenlose Mülleimerhelme, mit welchen er die Gehirne der Leute kontrollieren kann. Patrick und SpongeBob gehen nun auf eine Abenteuerreise, während der sie auch unter Beweis stellen wollen, dass sie nicht kindisch sind. Allerdings werden sie von dem Schläger Dennis verfolgt, den Plankton engagiert hat, um sie aufzuhalten. Zahlreiche gruselige Meeresbewohner stellen sich ihnen in den Weg. Oft rettet sie das Glück, doch schließlich ihre Freundschaft aus der größten Gefahr. Im Film verlassen SpongeBob und Patrick auch für kurze Zeit die Unterwasserwelt. Die Szenen an Land sind als Realfilm gedreht worden. Der Schauspieler David Hasselhoff (siehe Baywatch) hat außerdem einen Cameo-AuftrittVgl. [http://www.denofgeek.com/hottub/478479/10_top_comedy_cameos.html Mark Oakley: 10 top comedy cameos: David Hasselhoff – The Spongebob Squarepants Movie], DenofGeek.com (abgerufen am 27. Februar 2011): „It's one of the oddest movie moments you're likely to see, and a brilliantly realised cameo.“ als Rettungsschwimmer, der die beiden Helden zurück nach Bikini Bottom bringt, in dem er sie auf dem Rücken übers Meer trägt und genau über der Krossen Krabbe mit seinen Brust-Muskeln abschießt. Während der Fahrt kommt es zu einem endgültigen Ende des einen Kampfes zwischen dem Auftragskiller Dennis und Patrick und SpongeBob, als David unter einem Katamaran durchfährt und Dennis sich den Kopf so stößt, dass er herunter geschleudert wird. SpongeBob und Patrick bringen Neptun die Krone wieder und Mr. Krabs ist wieder frei, Plankton wird verhaftet und SpongeBob erhält als Belohnung für die Rettung von Mr. Krabs die Beförderung zum Manager der Krossen Krabbe 2. Adaption Das offizielle Buch zum Film wurde von Marc Cerasini geschrieben und erschien im Dezember 2004 im Egmont Ehapa Verlag. Kritiken Auszeichnungen * Nominierung für den 32. Annie Award der International Animated Film Society, Kategorie Bester Film. * Einen scherzhaften Preis für "Best Chemistry" vergab The Seattle Times für die aufregende Männerfreundschaft zwischen SpongeBob und David Hasselhoff.Seattletimes: Weblink Einzelnachweis Weblinks * * Offizielle deutsche Website zum Film * Presseschau auf film-zeit.de Kategorie:Zeichentrickfilm Kategorie:Filmkomödie Kategorie:US-amerikanischer Film Kategorie:Filmtitel 2004 ar:سبونج بوب سكوير بانتس فيلم ca:Bob Esponja: la pel·lícula cy:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie en:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie es:Bob Esponja: La película fi:Paavo Pesusieni – elokuva fr:Bob l'éponge, le film he:בובספוג מכנסמרובע - הסרט id:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie it:SpongeBob - Il film ja:スポンジ・ボブ/スクエアパンツ ザ・ムービー ko:스폰지밥 네모바지 영화 ms:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie nl:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie pl:SpongeBob Kanciastoporty (film) pt:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie ru:Губка Боб Квадратные Штаны (фильм) simple:The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie sv:SvampBob Fyrkant - Filmen